The Path Of Parenthood Never Did Run Smooth
by Kathi-san
Summary: Sequel to "The Path of true love never did run smooth"! Sakura now is living in a new home with Sasuke and her firstborn child. But will the sudden arrival of her child bring her more than she bargained for? Please read!
1. A New Start

**Hey everybody!**

**Well, here is the sequel to The path of True love never did run smooth! YAYNESS! **

**I hope you all enjoy it! **

**-- -- -- --**

Sasuke and Sakura both sat in the back of the cab, Sasuke's arm draped protectively around Sakura's waist, their newly born baby lying peacefully in Sakura's arms.

"Oh, Sasuke, she's sooo beautiful..." Sakura cooed, looking down into her face.

"Isn't she?" Sasuke agreed. He leaned forward slightly and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "Sakura, I am so proud of you, I can't even begin to imagine what you went through!"

Sakura chuckled a little. "Oh, it wasn't that bad really..." She stroked the baby's forehead with the back of her finger.

"Really, because the screaming going on would tell otherwise!" Sasuke said. Sakura laughed at this.

"Ne, what should we name her?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura frowned a little. "I don't know..." She began.

"What are you?" She asked, looking down into the baby's face. "A Yuki? A Chiyo? An Ayame?" The baby didn't respond to any of these.

"What about Ayaka?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked back at the baby. "Ayaka..." She said, sounding out the name.

At hearing this the baby smiled up at them and chuckled slightly.

"Well, Ayaka it is then!" Sakura said beaming down at her.

"I think it'll suit her!" Sasuke said. "It does after all mean colorful flower - Just like her Okaa-san!"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke...I love you..."

"I love you too, Sakura..." He said, placing his lips over hers and kissing her passionately.

Itachi was waiting back at the house, watching TV. As soon as Itachi and Sakura came through the door, he jumped up and came over to them.

"Itachi, Meet Ayaka!" Sasuke said.

"Oohh, she's beautiful..." he said. There was a small silence as everybody stared admiringly at little Ayaka. Then Itachi suddenly had a thought.

"Ne, are you going to raise the baby in this house, or are you two going to get your own place?

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother, smiling a little, then held eachothers hands. They had already decided on the journey back from the Hospital. If they were going to raise a baby and start a new life together, they would also need a fresh new home.

"Ano, Itachi...It is alright if we move out, right? I mean, I just think we need more space. I mean, this is for real - Sakura and I are going to start a new life together..."

Itachi looked down at the floor for a second or two. "Hai..I understand," He said slowly, acting sad. Then, he pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket and dangled them out infront of him. "Which is why I already got you guys an apartment!" He said louder, surprising the two of them.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "I-Itachi! You actually bought us a new apartment?!" Itachi smiled.

"Sasuke, we're the Uchiha clan, It's not like we can't afford it!" He said with a chuckle. "Plus, I know I've been a little insensitive at times, and I wanted to make it up to you guys!"

At that moment Sakura, not bothering to restrain herself, ran forward and threw her arms around Itachi, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

"Arigato!!" She exclaimed "Arigato!! This is so kind of you!! How can I ever repay you?!"

Itachi was taken back. "It's okay, Sakura! Really! Think of it as...a maternity gift!"

Sakura stepped back, her eyes tearing up a little. "Gomen Nasai..." She apologised, "I just can't believe I've gone from living with my horrible abusive parents, and now to this, even having my own child!"

Sasuke put his arm around her. "Oh, Sakura, It's not as if you don't deserve it!"

"And you want to know the best part?" Itachi said, "The apartment is already furnished!"

"Hontoni?!" Sakura exclaimed "That removes basically all the stress of moving!!"

"Oh, Sakura, we're going to be so happy in our new home..." Sasuke said, turning to Sakura and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I can't wait..." Sakura said, wrapping her arms back around him.

The two then evnveloped eachother in a deep, passionate kiss, Sasuke closing his eyes, his hand running through her hair. Sakura's hands rubbed up and down his back, pulling him ever further into the kiss. Itachi blushed a little, and cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, I'll leave you two be then..." He said.

Later on that day, Sasuke and Sakura both cleared their clothes away and into suitcases, ready to move into their new apartment, which was just about a 15 minute drive away. Itachi had to admit he was just a little sad to see his brother go. Although he constantly annoyed him, he was still his brother who he'd live with his whole life. Dumping their belongings into the car and taking the baby in the carrier, they drove off away from the house.

Finally, after driving through the directions that Itachi had given them, they pulled up outside their apartment block which was a beautiful, decorated brown building. Having the doorman put their cases on a trolley, Ayaka in Sakura's arms, the two took the elevator up to the 10th floor where their apartment was.

Sasuke turned the key in the lock, and gasped upon seeing the inside of their new home.

"Sugoi!" Sakura cried out on seeing the apartment.

The apartment was moderately sized, but was also absolutely stunning. A marble kitchen with a chrome fridge and even a breakfast bar was over to their right. By the kitchen was the living room, with a plush, reclining couch and a wide screen HD television. The bedroom had a king size four poster bed with an ensuite bathroom containing a hot tub and a power shower. Best of all was the nursery, which had padded decorated walls all around and about 100 soft toys. In the middle was a beautiful crib, and to the left was a changing table and a chest of drawers filled with different baby clothes.

Sakura's eyes started brimming with tears. "Oh, Sasuke, it's perfect for Ayaka!" She cried out, "And this apartment is simply amazing..."

Walkign back through the hallway, they noticed something on the kitchen table. It was a letter addressed to Sasuke.

"That's odd" He said. "Who would know my address at this short notice?" He opened up the letter and unfolded the paper inside.

"What does it say?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke frowned slightly as he read the letter infront of him. Then his face instantly turned into a wide smile.

"It's from the Anbu agency! I've been proposed a job as an anbu member!" He exclaimed.

Sakura gasped. "That's great Sasuke! I'm so happy for you!" Sasuke's smile however started to fade. He folded the letter back up and put it back inside the envelope. "What's wong, Sasuke? Why are you putting the letter back?" Sakura asked, a look of confusion spreading over her face.

"It's just...I can't accept this job..." He began. "I mean, I have priorities now...I have a child to care for and look after! I can't just leave you to go and be an anbu member, it's not fair on you..."

"No! Not at all!" Sakura said. "Sasuke you have to take that job. It's such a great opportunity! And it sounds so exciting, you have to accept it, please!"

"I know...demo..." Sasuke hesitated.

"Sasuke, it would actually be helping us if you accepted it! Do you know how much that job pays? A lot! And we do need money to help take care of Ayaka. Seriously, you have to accept it!" Sakura continued.

"Alright, if you say so..." Sasuke said. "But I'm not going to forget about Ayaka. If you need _anything, _then you must call me and I'll come back to help you. I'm not going to forget my duties as a parent, I promise. I could never forget little Ayaka..." He said, stroking the side of her head.

Suddenly, Ayaka started crying. A thick, unpleasant smell suddenly spread to the area around them. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "I think I know what this means..." She said, giving him a look and proceeded towards the nursery to change her.

That night, Sakura put Ayaka in her crib and pulled the soft yellow blanket up over her body. Ayaka smiled and giggled up at her mother, as she tucked her in, and stroked the side of her face.

"Goodnight my little Ayaka...I love you so much.." Sakura cooed, leaning down and pecking her on the forehead. She then got back up, switched the light off, and with a final warm smile at her daughter, closed the door and walked back towards her bedroom.

Sasuke was already in bed, reading a book. Sakura was in her pajamas, wearing a silk pink nightgown with a lace trim that fell to just above her knees. She plopped herself down beside Sasuke and put one hand up to her forehead. She was still worn out from giving birth to Ayaka, despite the fact she had slept for 2 hours afterwards.

Sasuke put his book down and turned off the light. He sidled his way over to Sakura, and lay down next to her, draping one arm protectively around her.

"You Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She said. "Just a little tired is all. And I still can't believe we have a child!" She said, another smile spreading over her face.

"I know, it still hasn't registered with me just yet..." Sasuke said.

Slowly, he picked up one of her hands and kissed each fingertip lovingly, one by one. Sakura turned her head to the side to face him.

"Sasuke, I love you more than anything in the entire world...You do know that, ne?"

"Aa." Sasuke said in his soft, velvety voice. "And I love you too...so much."

Sasuke leaned in further and kissed her gently on the lips. Sakura closed her eyes and returned the kiss, bringing one hand up to rest on the side of his face. Sasuke gently climbed ontop of her, wanting more, pulling the kiss in even deeper.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, frowning slightly into the kiss. Slowly, she flicked her toungue into his mouth, kissing him even more passionately. Sasuke reached down and caressed her soft feminine curves, earning a muffled giggle from Sakura. He gently tugged at her nightgown, pulling it up above her head, wanting away with the barrier that was between him and his beautiful cherry blossom. The two continued making out on the bed, both lovers entwined as one.

Just before Sakura's nightgown was about to come off, there was a small cry from the baby moniter. This was followed by a hiccup and a cough, until Ayaka was fully crying, her wails amplified through the speakers.

Sakura sighed. "Just a second Sasuke, I'll be right back..." She said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

But Sasuke had already climbed off of her and was walking towards the door. "No, Sakura, I'll take care of her, it's okay. You need your rest." He said, and proceeded out the room towards the nursery.

Two weeks passed by, and it was Sasuke's first day as an anbu member.

Sakura sat on the sofa, cradling Ayaka in her arms. Her hair was still messed up from bed, and she had tired puffy eyes having had no sleep last night. She was wearing her comfortable old sweats, and rocking Ayaka gently as she held her.

Sasuke came over to her and caressed the side of her face, kissing her gently as he did so. "Goodbye darling...I'll be back home soon sometime this evening probably. And remember, if you ever need anything today, just call me."

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to kiss me right now, I look a mess."

Sasuke came down to her level. "I will always want to kiss you, Sakura." He said, kissing her yet again, even more passionately on the lips, then giving her a gentle hug.

"Goodbye! I love you!" Sasuke shouted, as he went out the door.

"Goodbye Sasuke!" Sakura shouted back.

Sakura sat there for a while, holding Ayaka a little longer. Her stomach gurgled. She hadn't had breakfast yet, and she was extremely hungry. She walked over to the fridge, only to find that there was hardly and food left, and the fridge needed restocking. Sighing, she started to get ready to go out and buy groceries.

She stuck her hand out the window to feel the temperature. It was an extremely hot and humid July day. Wanting to get the outing over and done with, she took a quick shower and slipped on a pair of navy shorts and a white tank top. She changed Ayaka into a cute, pink onesie, put her in her pram and set out to the supermarket.

In the supermarket, pushed Ayaka in her pram in one hand, and held the shopping basket with her other arm, randomly dropping in things that she needed. Milk, Eggs, Juice...

From a few aisles away, a man was watching her. He had on an earpiece and a microphone and was talking through it to someone else.

"No, noone yet...Oh wait a seond...I think I've seen someone..." He said, suddenly keeping his eye on Sakura. "Hai. I'm definitely sure..."

Sakura didn't notice the man, and walked on in a tired daze, dropping in a few noodle packets and some miso soup. Suddenly, the handle on her basket broke, sending the contents of her shopping all over the floor.

Sakura groaned, and bent down to pick them up, wincing as she did, picking up each item and putting it back in the basket.

The man watching her came over a few steps away from her. Seeing her closely, he could now see her long, toned legs and trim body properly.

"Hai..." He whispered into his mic, "She definitely has potential...Far more than anybody else I've scouted."

He walked over to stand next to her. Sakura looked up at him standing over her as she crouched on the floor.

"Hi there!" He said, smiling down at her.

Sakura frowned. She didn't know this man. He was a complete stranger. What did he want? "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I'll come right out and say it!" The man continued. "How would you like to be a model?!"

-- -- -- --

**Well, I hope that didn't suck too bad, and that's the first chapter to my sequel, The path of parenthood never did run smooth! I hope you all liked it!**

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Interjections? Please tell me what you thought through a review! It will only take you a few seconds! I promise! And I'll be so grateful!**

**Thankyou so much to everybody who is reading this! Here - Have a cookie! (Hands out chocolate chip cookies)**


	2. Possibilities

**Hey everybody!**

**Second chapter is up! So, enjoy!!**

-- -- -- --

"How would you like to be a model?" The man repeated, looking more serious this time.

Sakura gathered up her things and the broken basket and picked herself up off the floor. She frowned curiously at the man, wondering if he was asking someone behind her. She quickly looked backward just to check. The hall behind her was empty.

"M-Me?" She stuttered. She had to admit, she was extremely flattered. She had never even thought of herself as pretty before, let alone modelesque...

"I'm not talking to anyone else..." The man continued. "And, you look like you have great potential, even though you may not know it yet."

Sakura looked back at Ayaka, who was sleeping soundly in her pram then back at the man infront of her. "I'm sorry," She began, "But I already have a job." She said, gesturing towards Ayaka. She then turned around and pushed the pram up the aisle as she tried to continue her shopping.

"Wait..." The man pressed on, walking quickly over to her to catch her up. "Please, You have to think about it. A job like this pays a lot you know. More than 80 percent of the jobs in Konoha today infact!"

Sakura glared up at the man. Couldn't he just leave her alone? Hadn't she already told him her answer?

"Are you blind?" Sakura said "Do you not see the child that I have here to take care of?!"

The man looked at Ayaka sleeping in the pram. "Being a model doesn't mean you have to exclude your child." He said, "There are some shoots which require children for instance, ads for mothercare, or childrens clothing...You in the pictures with your child of course."

Sakura thought about it. She still didn't want to consider it. It didn't seem fair on Ayaka...

"Look." The man said "Atleast take my card, just incase you change your mind. You have no obligation to call me, I just though you would really like the job, that's all."

"Arigato...But I don't think you'll be hearing from me..." Sakura started.

"As I said, Just incase." The man interrupted.

After Sakura had finished her shopping and taken it back up to the apartment along with Ayaka, she took the card back out of her pocket.

It was quite large, the size of a postcard (probably to attract attention) and had the man's details on it, including a job description. The card read:

**Start an exciting career as a model! A highly paying job, requiring just 3 hours for each photo shoot!**

Sakura scoffed as she read all the small print underneath that you weren't supposed to see, explaining about the guidelines and how you had to be under a certain weight.

_Stupid..._She thought as she threw it on the table away from her. There was no way she was ever going to consider being a model.

Ayaka was now awake, still in her pram. Sakura picked her up in her arms, and placed her on her lap. She was still extremely young, but a few of her features had started to come out. She could see Ayaka had jet black hair, just like Sasuke but also beautiful jade green eyes just like Sakura had.

For the rest of the day Sakura sat lazily around the house, watching T.V., rocking Ayaka in her crib, and occasionly feeding or changing her. Along with this, she did a little cleaning around the house, making the beds and doing some laundry. She was amazed at simply how much Ayaka slept. Even during the day when Sakura would be up, Ayaka would be sleeping quietly, apparently not bothered by the sunlight or noises.

Sasuke came home that evening at around 5 P.M. He hadn't done that much today. Infact he hadn't done anything. That day had just been an orientation telling him about the things he would be doing. Fortunately for Sasuke, all his missions in his career as an anbu member were no longer than 3 days long, so he could still return to Sakura and Ayaka most of the time.

He walked into the living room where he saw the television still on and Sakura and Ayaka both asleep on the couch infront of it. Sakura was lying down across the couch, Ayaka lying on her chest, cuddled up to her mother. Sasuke smiled. He took out his cell phone and took a quick picture of them.

Walking back into the kitchen, he looked in the fridge for something to make for dinner that night. Taking out a pack of shrimp and some vegetables, he set up the things he would need.

Then he saw the card from the man from the modelling agency lying on the table. He picked it up, frowning curiously. At that moment, Sakura walked in.

"Hi Sasuke!" She said, yawning. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she saw what he was holding.

"Sakura, are you going to be a model?!" Sasuke asked, sounding almost excited. His reaction surprised Sakura.

"Oh, that..." Sakura said waving a hand, "Some weird guy came up to me in the supermarket asking me to be a model. He wouldn't leave me alone until i took his card. I already told him no, though."

Sasuke looked at her strangely. "Why wouldn't you take it?!" He asked. "This seems like such a great opportunity!"

"Well, I need to take care of Ayaka.." Sakura started. "I thought it would be selfish of me..."

"Can't you take Ayaka with you?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, he did say Ayaka could be in a shoot with me..."

"That's even better!" Sasuke said. "Seriously, Sakura, you have to take this job! That would be so cool...My girlfriend a model..." He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her side to side gently and playfully.

"Mmm, I still don't know..." Sakura said, wrapping her arms back around Sasuke and resting her head on his chest.

"We would earn so much more money too," Sasuke coaxed, rubbing her back. "We could even afford a housekeeper, so you wouldn't have to clean all the time!"

Sakura had to admit she had gotten extremely tired of the cleaning, laundry and the cooking. She wasn't used to it all at once. And it was so tiring...

"Mmmm..." Sakura said, thinking to herself.

"Well, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. But if you decided to take up his offer, I think that would be fantastic."

Sakura smiled. "Okay...I'll give him a call! But only If Ayaka can come with me. I'm not going to forget about her."

Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin up and kissed her gently on the lips. "I think it will be great for you..." He whispered lovingly, stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly returned the kiss.

The next day, Sakura called the man she had met in the supermarket. His name was Haru and he was delighted that she had called, and said it was perfect that she wanted to take Ayaka with her. By considence, mothercare had been wanting to shoot an advertisement with a picture of a mother and her daughter. Haru thought that Ayaka and Sakura together in the shoot would be perfect.

And then it was just a week later that Sasuke, Sakura and Ayaka all walked to the agency where the shoot was being held. Haru met them all at the gate.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my offer!" He said, smiling. He then lead them all in to an overly air conditioned room with a large platform where the shoot was going to be held. Sakura felt a little intimidated at the bright lights and the dozens of cameras all pointing at the stage, but was soothed by Sasuke's arm linking through her own.

"Now," explained Haru, "The theme today is winter. I know, it's the middle of summer, but we always do the shoots early just incase there is some mistake. So, Sakura, You are basically just going to have to sit in that fake snow over there." He gestured to a pile of what looked like shavings of styrofoam, "And have your child in your lap. We edit the background in after the shoot, so don't worry about it looking empty."

A superviser holding a clipboard walked over to Sakura. "Well, your changing is just over there, and your change of clothes is hanging in there ready for you!"

Sakura changed into a pair of dark, flared jeans and a brown trench coat. A cream colored scarf was hanging loosely around her neck, with a light pink hat placed on her head. She had her hair hanging down around her face, unlike her usual ponytail and her makeup was also done. Ayaka had been changed into a tiny little blue coat and matching hat. Sasuke handed Ayaka over to Sakura as she stepped onto the set.

"Okay, so just smile, with Ayaka in your lap then, and mostly just, have fun!" Haru said from behind the camera.

At first Sakura felt embarrassed, almost nervous infront of the camera. But after a while she loosened up. A wind machine was turned on, making the fake snow flurry all around her, making her laugh. Ayaka giggled and smiled as she watched the white flakes dance around them. She held a number of different poses, Sitting down with Ayaka in her lap, Standing and holding Ayaka, and cradling Ayaka in her arms. All the while Haru commented various comments such as "Beautiful!" or, "Awesome job!" and, "Wow, that was a great one there!"

All the while Sasuke stood watching beside Haru, not able to take his eyes off Sakura. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she looked. She looked beautiful every day, but all made up in the cute winter clothes she was wearing, she looked amazing. He stared on in awe.

Haru noticed him gawking. "You're a lucky guy, I'll tell you that!" He said quietly, gesturing toward Sakura. Sasuke smiled.

"Alright, That's it! We're all done now" Haru said.

Sakura grinned. "Really? We're all done?!"

"Yep! And you did an awesome job by the way!" Haru exclaimed, giving her a pat on the back as she stepped off the platform.

Sasuke walked over to her from where he was standing next to Haru and kissed her on the cheek. "You looked beautiful up there, Sakura.." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed heavily. "Arigato!" She said shyly, looking at both Haru and Sasuke.

"And how did you like it Ayaka?" Sasuke said, smiling down at Ayaka an holding a finger out towards her. "Was it fun?"

Ayaka grabbed on to her father's finger tightly and chuckled, her little face spreading into a wide, toothless grin.

Haru left for a breif moment and returned with a clipboard, scribbling something down on it as he walked.

"Well, we can pay you upfront now then!" Haru said as he wrote.

"We get payed now?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hai! It's our policy here..." He then ripped out a cheque. "Here you go!" He said, handing it to them. **(A.N. I'm not sure if it's check or cheque in this context, please excuse me if I'm wrong!)**

Sakura's eyes widened to twice their original size when she saw the cheque. Her jaw dropped. "50,000 yen?!" She asked.

Haru smiled. "That's the going rate these days. If it's not enough, we can negotiate something different..."

"Are you kidding?! I never expected it would be so much!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Haru laughed. "Well, we'll get in touch with you if there is ever another shoot going on. If I'm not mistaken, there's one for loreal shampoo soon. I think itwould be interesting to have a model with pink hair in a hair ad!"

Sakura laughed. "Well, thankyou very much! We'll see you soon!"

Sasuke and Sakura then strolled hand in hand through the streets, Sakura pushing Ayaka along in her pram.

"I can't believe how much that job pays!" Sakura exclaimed, still not able to believe it. "Thankyou so much for convincing me to do this, Sasuke, I'm so glad I did now!"

"I can't believe my girlfriend is a model!" Sasuke said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "You looked so, incredibly beautiful, Sakura...especially with Ayaka!"

Sakura giggled. Sasuke was suddenly quiet, staring straight ahead of him, seemingly lost in thought for a few seconds.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. "Oh, nothing, just daydreaming..."

But little did Sakura know, he wasn't just daydreaming...

The next day was a Saturday, so Sasuke had the day off from his job. Sakura and Ayaka were both still sleeping soundly. Unable to get back to sleep after he had woken, Sasuke took a quick shower and dressed into a simple T-shirt and jeans.

He strolled through the busy shopping streets, not exactly sure where he was going. People bustled by him, eager to do some shopping while they had the chance. He walked on a little further, until he passed by a jewellery shop. He stepped inside, the little bell on the door ringing as he did so.

He walked along the different aisles of sparkling jewellery, made out of all different kinds of precious stones, gold, silver and platinum. Finally, he came to a a stop on a display of different rings. All of them were beautiful. He had his eye on one particular ring, which was a shiny new gold, with a large diamond in the middle, and two pink gems either side of it, matching Sakura's hair color.

He placed his hand on the glass, looking down at it admiringly.

"Irashai!!" A voice called out from the back of the store, making Sasuke jump. He looked up to see a petite, dark haired woman walking towards him.

"Oh, Hi there!" Sasuke said, smiling politely.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No, that's okay, I'm just looking for now..."

The woman saw the particular ring that Sasuke was looking at, and unlocked the gass case and handed it to him to look at. "Yeah, that's a beautiful one, ne?"

"It sure is," Sasuke agreed, examining it closely. Looking at it close-up, he could see the words "I love you" engraved into the gold.

"Is it for someone special?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai."

"Oh, so you're getting married then?" The woman asked.

"Not just yet..." Sasuke said, still examining the ring. He then looked up at the woman. "But it's definitely a possibility..."

-- -- -- --

**Well, that's the second chapter for you! I hope you liked it! Thankyou very much for reading everyone! You ROCK!**

**And don't worry, despite Sakura being a model, she's definitely not going to forget about Ayaka! hehe (I'm not really that evil)**

**Oh, and also, 50,000 yen is around 500 dollars, Just incase you were wondering how much that was.**

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Interjections? Please tell me what you thought through a review! It will only take a few seconds! I promise!**


	3. Proposal

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, I officially love every single one of you! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten with in two chapters! THANKYOU SO MUCH! And over 300 hits? Whoa, You guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and thankyou to all you people who gave me constructive criticism also. The whole modelling idea didn't seem to go down too well, so as a caring author (haha) who listens to what her readers have to say about her stories, I'm going to cut the whole modelling thing off, as it didn't get too many good results.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 3! And hmm, I wonder if Sasuke will propse?! (Okay, I know, But I'm not gonna tell you just yet! BWAHAHAHAHA...)**

-- -- -- --

Five months passed.

It was now the beginning of December, and Ayaka had grown even more than Sakura had thought possible within such a short amount of time. Her features were even more prominent, her jet black hair and jade green eyes strongly showing, 50 Sakura and 50 Sasuke.

Sasuke's job as an anbu member had gone even better than he planned. He had recently been promoted, so that he worked fewer hours, but still earned a decent amount of money.

Little did Sakura know, he had been saving up carefully to buy her the ring. It was ofcourse, very expensive, being made out of gold and diamond, but Sasuke wasn't concerned about that. All he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sakura, and he loved her right from the bottom of his heart.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the sofa with Ayaka resting on Sasuke's lap. They were watching a little childrens program that was teaching them how to say basic things. Bubbly, Happy music played as the pictures flashed up on the screen, making Ayaka giggle with pleasure as she watched them. Sasuke bounced Ayaka on his knee in time to the music, Ayaka enjoying her little ride.

When the commercial came along, Sasuke turned to Sakura. "She's learnt quite a few words, but she still hasn't managed to say Okaa-san or Otou-san."

Sakura faced Ayaka. She took her little hands in her own and looked deep into Ayaka's eyes.

"Okaa-san... Okaa-san..." She sounded out slowly, saying each syllable as carefully as she could.

Ayaka looked perplexed for a moment. "Ikaa-shan..." She finally said, trying to mimick her mother as best she could.

Sakura laughed. "Well, She's getting there!"

Suddenly, just outside the window, small white puffy flakes started to fall down from the sky. Ayaka suddenly smiling at this, bouncing up and down in Sasuke's lap and pointing excitedly out the window.

"Dap! Dap!!" She cried happily, still pointing to the snow, reaching out with her tiny fists almost as if trying to catch it.

Sasuke laughed. "It looked like Ayaka likes snow then!"

Sakura smiled. "Why don't we let her see what it's like?"

"Aa." Sasuke agreed. "We haven't been out of the house today yet anyway, we all need a bit of fresh air"

Sakura got changed into a pair of thick, cordruoy pants and a grey turtle neck sweater along with her Black trench coat and matching gloves. Sasuke wore a long sleeved T-shirt and jeans, and a brown duffel coat. They dressed Ayaka in her mini little pink puffy Jacket to stay warm out of the hard cold.

Within Half an hour, Ayaka was in her pram, and they were strolling slowly along the streets of Konoha, enjoying the look of the soft white snow as it lay on various objects, looking in the different beautiful shop windows with their christmas decorations in.

Sasuke caught a few flakes of snow on his hand, and held them out towards Ayaka.

"Snow...Snow..." He sounded out carefully.

Ayaka took a few of the flakes and stuck them in her mouth, smiling at the sudden tingling, cool sensation.

"S-...Snow..." She finally sounded out.

"Well done, Ayaka!!" Sakura exclaimed, coming down to her level and smiling into her little face.

"She's learnt another new word!" Sasuke said, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. Ayaka grinned, basking in her sudden praise.

Saskura and Sasuke stood up again from talking to Ayaka. Sasuke rubbed his hands together, then cupping them to his mouth and breathing into them. "It's getting really cold now, isn't it?"

Sakura said nothing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, wondering if she hadn't heard him.

But Sakura wasn't listening. She was staring up at a huge ad for mothercare - The ad that _she _had modelled for with Ayaka. It was huge, atleast 3 storeys high, and covered the entire wall of one small building.

"Oh my god, Sakura! It's the ad you modelled for!" Sasuke exclaimed. But looking again at the ad he realized something was wrong. There was something not quite right about the ad.

"No." She replied flatly. "It's not me..."

Sakura stared up, tears brimming in her eyes. Her picture had been digitally enhanced. _Extremely _digitally enhanced. Sakura's legs had been made to look incredibly skinny, almost as thin as sticks. Her eyes had been made bigger and her neck longer. Her skin was flawless and even a little tanned, but most of all was how skinny they had made her all over. She had been turned into a stick thin model by some stupid computer.

What angered Sakura the most was that they had also digitally enhanced Ayaka. Ayaka's skin had been made to look like it was almost glowing, and her eyes changed to a deep blue, instead of their original jade green.

Anger, frustration, and sadness swept over Sakura all at once. How could they exploit her like that? And not just her, an innocent child! They had photo shopped her child!

Tears started to stream down Sakura's cheeks. She brought her hand up to her mouth, sniffing hard trying to stop the tears.

Anger welled through Sasuke. Sakura had looked perfect on the shoot. How dare anyone do that to his girlfriend?!

"Those bastards..." He muttered. He turned to Sakura. "Oh, Sakura I'm so sorry..."

Sakura let out a small sob. "H-How could they be so insensitive??"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, looking her deep in the eyes. "Listen Sakura...You're beautiful just the way you are...Don't let some stupid modelling agency take a hit on your self esteem! You're perfect, Sakura, just how you are! And I love you so very, very much, and nothing is ever going to change that..."

Sasuke lifted up his hand to wipe a few of her tears away. Sakura looked up at him wistfully, her face slowly turning into a sad smile. "Arigato, Sasuke..." Sasuke then leaned in to envelop her in a deep, loving kiss. Sakura gently returned it, feeling all the hurt drain away from Sasuke's lips.

Ayaka waited patiently in her pram for the next few seconds, then slowly got an annoyed expression on her face and started crying. She wailed loudly in her pram, causing a few heads to turn, bored from just sitting there and doing nothing.

"Ohhh, Ayaka...I'm sorry..." Sakura said, sniffing slightly. She reached down and picked Ayaka up in her arms, bouncing her a little as she did so and rubbing her back. Ayaka settled a little more at the warm touch of her mother, and slowly began to fall asleep in her warm arms.

"Come on..." Sasuke said. "Let's go home. It's freezing out here anyway..."

Sakura nodded, finally taking one annoyed look back up at the ad and then walking back to the apartment with Sasuke, Ayaka still in her arms and Sasuke pushing the empty pram.

"Listen," Said Sasuke soothingly on the way back. "It's been almost six months since you've had a real break from all the work you do, and the chores. Why don't we get Kisa from next door to look after Ayaka for a couple of hours, and I'll take you out to dinner, ne? Just you and me...Even if only for a while."

Sakura smiled at his sudden offer. "Oh, Sasuke, I would love that!" She said. "And Kisa has always offered to look after Ayaka too - She's ever so sweet."

"Aa..." Sasuke agreed. "I'll make reservations for tonight!"

Sakura beamed. She couldn't wait for a night alone with Sasuke, even if just a few hours away from all the stress she was put under.

Little did Sakura know, this was the night that Sasuke planned to ask her to marry him. After giving it a lot of careful thought, Sasuke was now sure. There was nobody he would rather be with than Sakura, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Back at the house, Sakura angrilly called up Haru on the phone to quit her short, unprecedented job, while Sasuke spent some time with Ayaka, tickling her tummy and rocking her gently in the crib.

"I just want to know why!" Sakura fumed, now suddenly angry after having been upset before. "You could have atleast told me as part of the job description.."

"Whoa, Why are you getting so worked up?!" Haru mused down he phone. "All models are retouched in their photos! I thought you would be happy about it, it makes you look a lot better!"

Sakura gasped. "Oh, what, so I wasn't good enough?!"

"No!" he retorted. "No model ever is good enough! That's why we touch them up! It's just the way the modelling world works!"

Sakura was silent for a few brief seconds. "Well, I think that's a really stupid thing to do...I mean I knew models were touched up, but you could have atleast told me I would be."

"Yeah, Okay, Sorry about that then!" Haru said, annoyed. "Now. Our next shoot is happening for next Tuesday. It's a swimsuit ad this time, it'll be very exciting! You'll be there right?"

Sakura hung up. She had nothing more to say to him.

"Oh my god, Can you believe he wanted me to do another shoot?!" Sakura said, throwing her hands up. "I can't believe him!"

Sasuke came over and gave her a warming hug. "Don't worry about him, Sakura. Jerks like him aren't worth your time..." Sakura smiled ad hugged him back.

A few minutes later, Sakura went to fridge to fix Ayaka a bottle of milk. Sasuke took the opportunity and sneakily crept into the nursery, hoping Sakura wouldn't cath him.

Once in, he took a deep breath and looked around. He spotted a large bottle of baby powder and picked it up. It was almost empty. He could get away with it if he wanted...

Taking the baby powder, he walked to the utility room and thre it down the trash shoot.

"Sakura?" He called from the hallway. "We're out of baby powder...And we definitely need plenty due to how many times Ayaka needs her daiper changed."

"Really?" Sakura replied. "I though we had a little left.."

"No, it's all gone. I'll just pop out quickly and get some more."

"Thankyou, Sasuke, that's so kind of you!" Sakura said over her shoulder as she fed Ayaka her milk bottle.

With a silent sigh of relief that Sakura hadn't caught on, Sasuke threw his coat on a stepped out into the harsh weather.

He hurried down the streets of Konoha to the jewellery store. He had been down there quite a few times since then, just stopping to admire the ring in the glass window. But now he finally had saved up enough to buy it, telling Sakura he earned 200 yen less than he really did a day, so that she wouldn't notice the sudden loss of money. He had been carefully saving up until now and he was finally going to take it home.

The bell on the door of the jewellery store tinkled as Sasuke stepped inside, rubbing his hands from the cold weather.

"Irashai!" The store assistant said cheerily, by now knowing him quite well seeing as how many times he had been in. "So, Just another look at the ring, will it be then, ne?" She asked.

Sasuke gave a sheepish smile. "Iie...Actually, I'm going to buy it this time!"

She gasped. "Hontoni? Wow, so you're really going to propse to her once and for all?!"

"Hai," Sasuke said, almost excited. "I'm planning to ask her tonight."

The sales assistant gasped. "That's so adorable!" She cooed. "You have to come back and tell me how it goes!"

Sasuke laughed. "I will." He said.

"Sa! I'll put it in a beautiful golden box for you then..." The sales assistant said, then putting the box in tissue paper and placing it in a bag. "And, how are you planning to ask her? Are you going to get down on one knee and all?"

Sasuke smiled. "Well, I'm taking her to dinner tonight, so I'm going to ask her then, in the restaurant!"

"AWWW! Kawaii!" She exclaimed. "Remember, you have to tell me how it goes! I'm sorry if I'm being a little weird, I just love romantic proposal stories - Many people come in here to buy wedding rings!"

Sasuke chuckled. "That's okay. And I'll definitely come back and tell you how it went, don't worry!"

After Sasuke payed for the ring, he took it out of the bag and opened the box just to look at it one more time. It was still as beautiful as the first time he'd seen it - A white diamond in the middle with two pink gems either side, and "I love you" engraved on the inside of the ring. He closed the box and put it back in the bag, a sudden lifted feeling in his entire body having just made a bold move.

That evening, Sasuke made the reservations. He had booked a table at one of the poshest restaurants in Konoha, Sakura becoming increasingly excited to go. She had never been to a fancy restaurant before, and couldn't wait.

Sasuke stood by the door in his best fancy suit, holding Ayaka in his arms and blowing raspberries on Ayaka's stomach, making her chuckle childishly. He smiled down at his daughter. She was so beautiful, and he loved her so much.

"Sakura, are you ready?" He called.

"Haiii!" Sakura called from the bedroom. "I'm all ready now!"

Sakura's appearance as she opened the bedroom door took Sasuke's breath away.

Sakura was wearing a simple black spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees, and cinched in at her waist with an elegant, white silk sash. Around her neck, she wore a simple, pink heart pendant and matching earrings. She wore her long pink hair down, falling nicely around her shoulders, with two silver hair pins in the side of her hair. On her feet she wore dainty white kitten heels which were open toe, showing off her pedicure.

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"What?" Sakura asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You look...Amazing..." Sasuke said, almost lost for words.

Sakura chuckled. "Arigato Sasuke! You look amazing yourself!"

"Arigato!" Sasuke said, opening the door for Sakura to step out.

Kisa met them at the front door, smiling as she took Ayaka in her arms. Ayaka reached towards her with her arms. She had become very fond of Kisa, their next door neighbour recently, as she had come to see her often.

"Thankyou so much again, for looking after Ayaka for us!" Sakura said, "We'll be back very soon!"

"Don't mention it!" Kisa said, tickling Ayaka. "You guys go and have fun!"

Sasuke smiled. "Well, we'll see you later! Ja ne!"

The elevator doors opened and Sakura stepped inside. Just as she stepped in, Sasuke felt the ring box in his pocket once more, his hand almost tingling as he touched it.

And then it was only twenty minutes later that they had both been seated at the restaurant. An ice sculpture and fountains decorated the huge dining room, a golden table cloth and cutlery to match. It was all extremely fancy.

Sakura gaped at her surroundings. "S-Sugoi!! This place is amazing!" She exclaimed "Sasuke, you didn't have to do this for me..." She said, her eyes growing soft as she reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well, you deserve it!" Sasuke said. "I wanted you to have a good time tonight..."

The two sat talking for a while as they ordered, reflecting on how great their new life had been together so far, and how glad they were that Ayaka had come into their lives.

_This is it...Youre finally going to ask Sakura to marry you...Do it...Do it...DO IT, you big coward!!_

"Ano...Sakura..." He began clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, looking curiously into his eyes.

"Well...We've been together for a really long time now, and..."

_BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ _**(A.N. - You know sometimes when a cell phone vibrates you can hear it? Well, I tried to make that sound here - sorry if it sucks lol)**

Sakura's cell phone vibrated in her bag, making a faint buzzing sound.

"Oh - gomen - just a second Sasuke..." Sakura took out her cell phone, and saw that the caller ID said it was Naruto. "Naruto? What does he want?" She pressed the ignore button on her phone and put it back in her bag.

"Gomen nasai...What were you saying?" She said, leaning toward him slightly across the table.

"Umm.." Sasuke gulped. He was so nervous he was almost shaking. His fingers lightly touched the ring box in his pocket. "Well, I've spent the best times of my life with you... and..."

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZ _

Sakura's phone vibrated again.

Sakura sighed, frustrated, taking her phone out agian. "Uggh, Naruto again? What on earth does he want?!" She ignored the call again and placed the phone back in her bag. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I have to leave my phone on just incase Kisa needs to call about Ayaka...As you were saying?"

"Don't worry about it.." Sasuke said smiling. He was already too nervous and these distracting phone calls weren't helping. "Umm, Well, yeah, It's been amazing, having our own child, and you're so beautiful..."

_BZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Sakura scoffed, taking out her phone. "Naruto again?! Okay, that's it, I'm going to tell him to stop calling me." Sakura opened up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Naruto, what is it? What do you want? I'm out at dinner with Sasuke at the moment so can you please stop calling?!"

Sakura was silent as she listened to Naruto, his over-excited rapid talking on the end of the receiver.

"Oh my god, really?" Sakura exclaimed. "Wow, You asked Hinata to marry you?"

Sasuke froze in his seat. He listened intently.

"That's so sweet! Isn't it a little early to ask her to marry you though, I mean you haven't known her for _that_ long..."

There was another pause as she listened. She laughed. "Okay, well I have to go now, and please don't call again, I'm kinda busy!" She said. "Okay, Ja!" She closed her phone again and placed it back in her bag, putting her back on the floor.

"Naruto just asked Hinata to marry him!" She said, laughing a little. "He was so excited he had to tell me right then - I'm sorry, he won't be calling again don't worry!"

Sasuke smiled. "That's alright."

"So, what were you saying again?" Sakura said once more, leaning forward and looking intently into his eyes.

Sasuke was lost for words. He couldn't get those words that Sakura had said out of his head. _Isn't it a little early to ask her to marry you??_

What if Sakura thought it was also too early for them? He didn't think he would be able to stand the rejection. He wanted to marry Sakura with all his heart, but he didn't think he would be able to take it if she said no.

"Iie...nothing, Just...I'm so happy I'm living with you...And I love you so, very much..."

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears. She dabbed at them, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just get a little emotional sometimes..." She reached forward and took both Sasuke's hands in her own, giving them a loving squeeze. "I love you too, Sasuke...And I'll never stop loving you..."

Sasuke smiled across at her, squeezing her hands also, tracing loving circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs.

It was still in the back of his mind though. The thought of his near proposal lingered in the back of his mind. And he couldn't forget what Sakura had said over the phone. _Isn't it a little early to ask her to marry you?..._

Her words echoed in his head like a stuck record player, while the ring lay untouched in his pocket.

-- -- -- --

**AWWWW! You probably all hate me right now for being so evil...MWAHAHAHA...****Poor Sasuke...And he was _so _close! Don't worry - The time will come when he asks her to marry him eventually! Hehehe**

**Thankyou so much for reading all of you, and you're all awesome!**

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Interjections? Please tell me what you thought through a review! It will only take you a few seconds! I promise!**

**OH! And I have a question for all of you! How old do you think I am? I just want to see what people think!**


	4. The REAL proposal

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this took a little longer to come out. I haven't been feeling very well recently and whenever I eat something I feel like I'm gonna throw up...Plus I had some of this huge project I have to do.**

**Anyway, please enjoy! **

**-- -- -- --**

The rest of the meal had gone quieter than usual. Sasuke was obviously not his usual self after having almost asked Sakura to marry him. He tried to continue the meal as happily and energetic as he usually would have, but he couldn't keep it up. He was almost heartbroken, worried that Sakura would never say yes.

But it didn't go un-noticed. Sakura could tell something was wrong.

The two walked back together, hand in hand, Sakura talking animatedly to Sasuke. Sasuke however was still in a sort of daze of sadness. He honestly thought Sakura hadn't wanted to marry him. What if Sakura had said that on purpose so he wouldn't ask? What if Hinata and Sakura were just setting him up so he wouldn't ask?!

Sasuke shook his head. He was getting irational now, and he needed to stop wallowing in self pity.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked giving his hand a little squeeze and swinging it back and forth. "You're all quiet and such..."

Sasuke looked up. "I'm sorry Sakura...It's just...Well, I've been having a hard time at work recently, and I feel sort of worn out and tired. I'm sorry, I'm runing your evening..."

"No, not at all!" Sakura piped up. "I understand, and by the way, there is nobody in this entire world I would rather spend dinner with than you!" She said, smiling sweetly, and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her close. "I love you, Sakura..." He said, as the two walked on back to their home.

After taking an eager Ayaka back from Kisa, Sasuke and Sakura walked into their apartment.

Sakura yawned. "I'm just going to take a quick shower before I go to bed..." She mumbled.

"Okay!" Sasuke said, rocking Ayaka gently in his arms. He walked over to the couch and sat down gently, sighing as he did so. He had been so close..._sooo _close...

"Ne, Ayaka, Do you think I should ask Sakura to marry me?" He asked looking down into Ayaka's face, stroking the top of her head lightly.

Ayaka smiled the broadest smile she had given yet, and stretched out her arms towards her father, making a small giggle.

Sasuke laughed. "Well, that's a positive response then!"

After putting Ayaka to bed back in her cot, Sasuke walked back over to his room, the shower still going in the ensuite bathroom. He flopped down onto hsi side of the bed. He didn't know why, but he felt tired all of a sudden.

Sakura's words still echoed in his head. _Isn't it a little early...Isn't it a little early...Isn't it a little early..._

Why couldn't he just stop thinking about it?! Annoyed at himself, he turned over in bed, facing the wall. Laying down in bed, he slowly began to feel weaker and dizzier with every passing minute. The softness of the bed and the warm, cozy atmosphere of the apartment eventually lulled him into a deep sleep, his breathing heavy, his left arm hanging outside the bed.

He was awoken gently, as the lights turned off, and he felt the other side of the bed sag slightly as Sakura sat down. She slowly sidled over to him and draped her arm around his torso, kissing the back of his neck. Sasuke turned around to face her, his eyes still closed. Her scent hung around him in the air. He loved the way she smelled after she had just taken a shower-so clean and girl-like.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke mumbled, still tired from his short sleep, caressing Sakura's cheek, his eyes closed.

Sakura chuckled quietly. "Baka..." She said gently, "You can't sleep in your clothes!" She lifted up his hand from her cheek and lightly kissed each fingertip, one by one."

Sasuke was still too tired to move or do anything requiring physical activity. Sakura chuckled again. "Fine, I'll do it for you..."

Reaching down, she slowly removed both his shoes, one by one. Then, unfastening the buckle on his belt, she slowly pulled down his pants and threw them to the floor.

_CLUNK_

Sakura stopped what she was doing at the sound. She had heard the sound of the belt hitting the floor, but there was something else. A hollow kind of clunking sound. What was it? Perhaps Sasuke still had something in his pockets. Reaching into the pocket of the pants, she pulled out a small velvet box. She frowned. What in the hell was this?

Not wanting to wake Sasuke, she pulled the duvet back up over him and left the room to investigate in some better light.

She walked into the kitchen and inspected the box, now seeing that it was black in color. Then, opening it gingerly with her fingers, she gasped at what she saw.

The most beautiful ring she had ever seen lay in the box, even with the words "I love you" engraved on the inside. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widening to twice their orginal size. Had Sasuke been planning to propose that evening? Is that why he was so quiet on the way home?!

With a pang she remembered the words that must have stung Sasuke so badly when she said them. _"Isn't it a little early to ask her to marry you?"_

She hit the side of her head with the heel of her hand. _BAKA, Sakura!! _She thought, wishing on her life that she hadn't said that, or even that Naruto hadn't called! That must have been what had thrown Sasuke off...

She peeked back into the bedroom to look at Sasuke again. He was lying on his side, now in just his boxers and shirt, his hair slightly ruffled and his mouth a little open.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Whatever happened, she couldn't let Sasuke know she had seen the ring. Tiptoeing back into to bedroom, she placed the box back into Sasuke pants and slid back into bed next to him. Sasuke was out for the count, his breathing heavy and rythmic.

_Sasuke..._Sakura thought just as she started to fall asleep, _Of course I would have said yes..._

The next morning, Sakura got up quickly, Sasuke still sleeping in bed. She was extremely tired, having been up 3 times last night to take care of a wailing Ayaka, but she wasn't concerned about that. She had to tell somebody.

She quickly grabbed the phone and started dialling Hinata's number. She caught herself smiling nervously as she did so-she just couldn't believe Sasuke had been going to ask her to marry him...She quickly tiptoed into the bathroom where hopefully Sasuk wouldn't hear her.

When Hinata answered the phone, she had just woken up (after all it was only 8 a.m.) and was still sleepy. Sakura rapidly replayed the whole scene that went on last night to Hinata, telling her how she had found the ring in Sasuke's pocket and how quiet he had been.

Hinata was quiet for a while. Finally she said, "Oh my god, S-Sakura, he's g-going to ask you t-to marry him!!"

"I know that!" Sakura said " I mean, he got a ring! But should I tell him I found the ring? I mean, I'm so excited I don't know what to do! And I don't want him to think I would have said no! I just want to tell him yes right now and jump into his arms, and just forget everything that I said to him yesterday and..."

"Sakura!" Hinata interrupted "C-Calm down! Whatever you do, don't tell him you saw the ring! I-It will ruin his whole proposal! J-Just give it time, he will propose soon..."

"Really? You think?"

"Sakura, H-He's crazy about you...Of course he's going to."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah...I just feel so guilty after what I said to him yesterday..."

"L-Listen, Naruto and I are having a christmas party this christmas day...Wh-When you come, there will be an opening. Trust me!"

Sakura sighed. "Arigato, Hinata! I'll see you this Christmas! And thanks for listening!"

After having called Hinata, Sakura went into Ayaka's room, where Ayaka had just woken up and was smiling up at her mother. Sakura picked her up in her arms.

"Hi there Ayaka...Did you have a good sleep?!"Ayaka giggled and reached out her tiny fists towards Sakura.

At that moment, Sasuke was by the door, still in just his boxers and shirt and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ohio, Sakura!" he said yawning.

"Ohio!" Sakura said cheerfully. She walked over and gave him a quick, tender kiss on the lips. "Hinata just called to tell me her and Naruto are having a christmas party this christmas day!"

Sasuke smiled. "Great! That'll be fun."

Suddenly, Ayaka started crying in Sakura's arms. "Oh, Ayaka must be hungry..." Sakura said and proceeded towards the kitchen to get her bottle.

Later on that day, after having put the ring in his pocket again, Sasuke set out again to the jewelerry store. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about proposing to Sakura, but he needed somebody to talk to.

The woman who worked at the jewellery store, who he had found her name to be Chiyo, was happy to see him again.

"Tell me everything!!" She exclaimed, "Did you propose to her? What did she say? Did she say yes?!" She then saw his sullen face. "Oh no..oh, what happened?"

"Well, I was going to ask, and then...then she was on the phone, and...she said she thought it was a little early for her friend to get married, so i figured she thought the same about us...So i just didn't ask her."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry..." Chiyo said, walking towards him. "Listen, you can't give up! Just because she said that to her friend, it doesn't mean she thinks the same about you!"

"I know, but I'm just worried she'll say no...We're going to a christmas party soon at our friends, and..."

"GREAT!" Chiyo burst out, "It's a perfect opening! It's christmas! You can ask her then! And I have a sixth sense for these sorts of things...She _wants_ to marry you! Trust me!"

"I'm just so worried she'll say no..."

There was a pause. Chiyo looked at him carefully. "Well, You love her, ne?"

Sasuke looked up. "More than anything in the world..." he said slowly.

"Then I know you're ready." Chiyo said. "As long as you love her with all your heart, that's all you need to know you're ready to marry her."

Sasuke smiled. "You know, I originally came here to take the ring back...But you changed my mind now. I'm going to give it one more try! Arigato!"

"You're welcome!" Chiyo said with a warm smile.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was the day of the party. Sasuke and Sakura both walked over to Hinata's house, Ayaka in Sasuke's arms, and Sakura carrying all their christmas present for everybody.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by the cosiest, most festive sight they had seen in a long time. A log fire was burning in the fire place, and the lights were dimmed all around. A christmas tree stood over in the corner, and christmas decorations were put up everywhere. The table was already laiden with food, and a few scented candles were burning, along with soft music playing in the background.

"Sugoi! This place looks amazing!" Sakura said.

"Happy christmas Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, giving Sakura a huge hug. He then held out his hand to show Sakura his ring. "LOOK! I'm married!!"

Sasuke and Sakura both turned stiff (both for different reasons). "That's great, Naruto! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said, smiling.

Ino, SHikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shino and Kiba were all at the party, all crowding around Ayaka and mentioning how cute she was.

"Wow, I still can't believe you have a child! S-She's so beautiful..." Hinata cooed, looking down at Ayaka, and tickling her stomach.

Hinata looked behind her to make sure Sasuke wasn't around, and then leaned in close to Sakura. "I can f-feel it Sakura, he's going to ask you tonight!"

Sakura giggled nervously. "You don't know that, Hinata..." she said. But her heart did little flips in her chest as she thought about it.

By the time everybody was eating, Ayaka had had a warm bottle of milk, which had sent her swiftly into a deep sleep, wrapped up in a blanket in her pram. The meal was just coming to an end, and everybody was in a warm, happy mood.

"Mmmm, This food is delicious Hinata!" Ino said.

"Arigato..." Hinata said shyly.

"Well, I would like to propose a toast to...EVERYBODY!" Naruto said. "Thankyou so much everybody for being here!"

Everybody raised their glasses and clinked.

"Hey, I think i just saw a shooting star!" Tenten exclaimed pointing out the window.

Everybody looked. Sakura gasped. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight, ne?" She said.

"Why don't we go outside and we can get a better look at them?" Naruto suggested.

Everybody stepped outside into the cool, invigorating night air to take a look at the stars. You could see the milky way, and all the different constillations. Everybody gasped in unison and commented on how beautiful the stars were. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, kissing the side of her neck, Hinata closing her eyes, and giving his hands a squeeze.

There was silence as everybody gazed upward in a daze. This was Sasuke's opening.

_Alriight...Here we go...Take two...You can do this...Stop shaking you coward! DO IT! DO IT NOW BEFORE YOU NEVER DO IT! _

Sasuke took both Sakura's hands in his turning her around to face him. "Sakura?" He said, breaking the silence. Everybody else turned to watch. Deep down, they knew what was coming.

"Yes?" Sakura said smiling, her eyes almost glistening from the light of the twinkling stars.

Sasuke cleared his throat. This time there were no distractions. No cell phone to distract him. This was it...

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, and I love you so very much..." He brought up his hand, and tucked some hair behind her ear. "And that I've had the best time of my life with you raising a child...And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you...So..." Sasuke got down on one knee, reaching his hand into his pocket, taking out the ring box and opening it up.

Sakura gasped, almost in unison with everyone else. They all stared on intently. Sakura brought one hand up to her mouth, tears just starting to brim in her eyes.

"Haruno Sakura, Will you marry me?" Sasuke said slowly, looking up at her.

A few tears streamed down Sakura's face. But they were tears of happiness. "Oh Sasuke..." She whimpered, her eyes wide. "YES! Yes of course I'll marry you!" And with that, without bothering to restrain herslef, she leaned down and threw her arms around Sasuke, sending them both to the floor, where they enveloped eachother in a deep passionate kiss.

Ino, SHikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shino and Kiba all appluaded at the same time. "WOOOOO!!" Naruto yelled throwing a fist into the air. "FINALLY!"

Back on the ground, Sakura kissed Sasuke more urgently, her hand on his face at the same time. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed her back just as desperately as she was kissing him. It was freezing outside, and the snow on the ground was soaking into their clothes, but they weren't concerned about that. After a few more seconds, they both stood up, their cheeks flushed, Sasuke picking up the ring.

Sakura held out her hand, and with Sasuke holding her hand, he carefully slipped on the ring. Sakura hiccupped, and looked down at it, beaming. "Oh Sasuke, it's so beautiful..." She said. She reached her arms forward and hugged Sasuke into a tight embrace, pulling him close. Sasuke hugged her back, his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes closed, enjoying the moment. They both stayed in that position for a few more moments, swaying slightly from side to side.

Naruto chuckled. "Come on guys, let's give them some privacy..." Naruto went inside, and everone else followed.

Still outside, underneath the beautiful clear winter's night sky, Sakura leaned her head forward and kissed Sasuke tenderly.

"Sasuke, I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you too Sakura...So very much..." He whispered back, rubbing his nose against hers, and pulling her closer towards him.

-- -- -- --

**Awwww, Kawaii ne? hehe, I'm glad Sasuke managed to ask her!**

**Again sorry this took so long to come out. I had to work on my personal project which every tenth grader has to do once a year, but its frikkin huge and takes sooo much time! - Yep, that's really how old I am - 10th grade, and I'll be 16 soon! (cries) I wish I was younger! I know it sounds weird but sometimes I wish I could stay a kid for the rest of my life...(sighs)**

**Anyway! Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Interjections? Please tell me what you thought through a review! It'll only take you a few seconds! I promise!**


	5. Unwanted Visitors

**Hey everybody! **

**Thankyou so much for all your lovely reviews!! I'm so sorry I didn't update over the weekend like I usually do, and I will explain why at the end of this chappie! **

**Enjoy!**

**-- -- -- --**

"Haruno Sakura, do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband?"

Sakura's eyes glistened. "I do."

"And Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Wrapping his arms around her back, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sakura's, closing his eyes and pulling her in closer. The entire room filled with applause as everybody stood up and cheered, Naruto at the front throwing his fists in the air and whistling. A camera flashed, and the moment was recorded.

After a few seconds they both pulled away and looked deep into eachother's eyes.

"I love you Sasuke..." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke gave a warm smile. "I love you too..."

Kisa sat at the front with Ayaka, who was giggling and waving around her rattle, spreading a wide toothless grin. Ayaka looked especially cute, dressed in a white lace dress and cute white winter hat, a teddy bear lying in her lap.

Without warning, Sasuke put his left arm underneath Sakura's legs and lifted her clean off the floor, carrying her bridal style down the aisle. Sakura let out a small cry in shock as he did so and giggled, then relaxing and wrapping her arms around his neck. More pictures were taken as everybody cheered and confetti was thrown over them.

A white limousine pulled up infront of them past the doors on the road, waiting to take them to the hotel they were staying the night in together after the wedding. Putting Sakura down on her feet again, Sakura climbed in, Sasuke getting in after her. Evrybody ran to the side of the limousine to wave goodbye as they drove away.

Sakura and Sasuke both opened the windows so that they could stick their arms out the window and wave. The limousine then pulled away slowly, a "just married" sign on the back of the limousine. Kisa, who was looking after Ayaka for that night, held her in her arms. Ayaka smiled and waved childishly after them.

The wedding then pulled out of sight and Sasuke and Sakura were alone together in the back of the limousine. Sasuke squeezed her hand excitedly.

"Well, that's it then! We're married!" He said, giggling.

Sakura chuckled. "I can't believe it..." Sakura said slowly. "This is one of the happiest days of my life..."

Sasuke put his arm round Sakura's waist, pulled her close. Sakura leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, the two having a small cuddle for a few minutes. After a while, Sakura frowned and put her hand up to her head, sighing a little.

"Sakura...What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

Sakura brought her hand down from her head. "Oh, I'm sorry...It's just that, good things like this don't happen to me often, and when they do I get scared...almost like it's too good to be true..."

Sasuke turned to her a little more, looking her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry Sakura...Nothing is going to happen! I won't let anything ruin this day for you...That's a promise. You trust me, ne?"

Sakura looked up. "Arigato, Sasuke. I trust you.." and with that she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips, one hand coming up to caress his face. They pulled apart after a few seconds, making a light puckering sound as they did so.

"You look beautiful today, Sakura.." Sasuke said, putting his arm back around her. Sakura smiled and put her head back on his shoulder, cuddling up to him once again. She looked at all the gifts and toys that they had recieved that day, already lying neatly in the limousine for them.

"Wow, I can't believe how many gifts we got!" She said, "You know, I originally thought we wouldn't have enough money to afford living together like this, especially with Ayaka, but everything's turned out amazing...Especially since you got that promotion and now earning twice as much! I'm so grateful to how hard you work, Sasuke..."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "It's nothing! I enjoy my job, actually."

The couple talked some more before arriving at the hotel. It was a beatiful rustique old country inn, complete with a rose garden by the front driveway. It was now late at night, around 11 P.M. and Sasuke and Sakura were a little woozy from partying all evening before the wedding, and although they didn't show it, a little tipsy.

After they had checked in and been given their key, Sasuke and Sakura both went up the one flight of stairs to their room. With Sasuke's arm lying protectively around her waist, they opened the door and stepped in, only to stop dead in the doorway and gasp.

Lying in the middle of their bed, flipping through a magazine, was Itachi. He looked up at the sound of the door, and immediately sat up in the bed.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke said, shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, hey there newlyweds!!" He said with a broad smile. "I was waiting for you to come! Don't worry, I haven't been waiting long..." Itachi was holding a bowl of potpourri in his hand. "This trail-mix is delicious..." He said, "Do you want some?"

"Umm, Itachi, That's potpourri...And you still haven't answered my question! What are you doing here?" Sasuke said, his tone growing more annoyed.

Itachi kept eating anyway. He waved a hand. "Oh! That, I'm sorry I was just making sure that your room was all ready for you guys! See the flower petals strewn around and everything?"

"Oh, it's lovely Itachi, thankyou for doing this and all..." Sakura began

"But we'd really appreciate if you left now..." Sasuke said "It's been a long day, and we're both tired, you know?"

"Okay, I get it, I get it, you two lovebirds need time allooooonnnee! Don't worry I'm leaving. Hey, did you guys see, you get free hershey kisses in your room, and you even..."

"Itachi! Get out, now!" Sasuke said almost laughing a little.

Itachi gave him a look. "Okay, I can take a hint, I'll see you guys later then! Ja!"

Itachi sauntered out the door, taking the potpourri with him, Sasuke closing the door behind him gently.

Sakura looked around. "This room is amazing!" she commented. And it was. There was a giant four poster bed in the middle of the room, and even a jacuzzi in the bathroom.

Sakura walked over to the bedside to take off her earrings and put them on the nightstand while Sasuke took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet.

"You know, Sakura.." Sasuke began, "I don't really like that dress you're wearing..."

Sakura looked up. "Oh really?" She said playfully, "Well, what about my necklace? It's new!"

Sasuke looked back and shook his head. "Nope. I don't like it either."

"Well then what about my shoes? You like them?"

Sasuke shook his head.. "No... They're too fancy."

"Well, there is one other new thing I got..." Sakura said looking down. Reaching up with her hands, she unzipped her dress a centimeter or two, letting the dres fall down a few inches to show off her pink, lace bra.

Sasuke looked back at her. He said nothing, only stared.

"Oh, You don't like it, I'll just change into, AHHH!"

Sakura let out a small cry as Sasuke playfully lifted her up and threw her onto the bed, then climbing ontop of her and pressing his lips against hers. Sakura giggled, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, Sasuke slowly unzipping the back of her dress. Needless to say, the rest of the night, was a rough one.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to the morning light shining faintly through the curtains onto her pillow. She looked beside her to see Sasuke lying on his front, his arm dangling over the side of the bed. She sidled over to him and kissed the back of his neck, rubbing his back a little. Sasuke groaned and turned over to lie on his back to face her.

"Goodmorning.." He mumbled sleepily, bringing a hand up to stroke her face.

"Goodmorning!" Sakura replied. She kissed the back of his hand. "I'm going to take a quick shower okay?" Sasuke nodded rolling onto his side and closing his eyes again. Sakura kissed the tip of his nose quickly and then jumped out of bed to the bathroom where she took a long hot shower, then dressing into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt.

An hour later, they were all packed and heading back to their apartment in the limousine they took the day before. Sakura didn't want to spend time away from Ayaka any more than she needed to.

When they arrived back at home, dragging their luggage along behind them, they stopped at Kisa's door briefly to get Ayaka. Ayaka was happy to see them, stretching out her arms toward Sakura. "Okaa-san!" She said upon seeing her.

Sakura gasped. "She said Okaa-san!" She exclaimed. "Good girl Ayaka!" She said, hugging Ayaka to her and kissing the top of her head. Ayaka giggled, basking in her praise.

Sasuke opened the door to their apartment. "Thanks for taking care of Ayaka, Kisa!" he said, as he walked in, dragging their luggage in with him. "Congratulations!" Kisa said, waving as they walked back into their home.

"Well, we're finally married!" Sakura said with a giggle. "Can you believe it, Sasuke?!"

But something was wrong.

Sasuke had stopped dead by the kitchen, looking into the living room. "Doujde? Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking into the living room.

Upon looking into the living room, Sakura gasped, one hand going up to her mouth, the other hugging Ayaka protectively to her chest. Sitting in their living room on the couch, was none other than Sakura's stepmother Maki and her father, Akira. Tears sprung immediately to Sakura's eyes. Flashbacks of abuse in her life flashed past her eyes. What in the hell were they doing here?**(A.N. - Yes, I changed Sakura's parent's names. I decided they needed japanese names to make things more authentic, because their names weren't japanese in the sequel. I don't know why I didn't think of it...Oh well!)**

"Wh-What are you d-doing here?" Sakura stuttered.

"Well well well! It seems that now you're married, and have a child!" Akira said, standing up and walking towards them. Sakura took a step back, her arms pressing Ayaka tighter to her chest.

Sasuke stepped infront of Sakura and Ayaka protectively. "Leave, now." He said sternly, a deep scowl crossing his face. "You are not welcome here."

"Oh, wow! That's no way to speak to me is it, now?" Akira said with a smirk, "Don't worry, I have only one request."

"What d-do you want?" Sakura said.

"Well, you see, since because of you, Sakura, we were put in jail, we have a criminal record now, don't we? As you can imagine, this leaves us with very few job opportunities, and we've become quite poor now."

"Seeing as you seem to be living so comfortably," Maki interjected, "It's only fair you split your money with your struggling parents, isn't it?"

"Nani?!" Sasuke said, "In your dreams! You'll never get even 1 yen!"

"With all due respect, Sasuke, we were talking to Sakura." Akira said flatly. He stepped toward Sakura, and grabbed Ayaka roughly out of Sakura's arms. "NO!" Sakura yelled, "GIVE HER BACK!" Sakura lunged toward Ayaka, attempting to get her back, but Maki pushed her back roughly by her shoulders.

"This little brat must be very spoiled..." Akira said, holding Ayaka up to look at her. Ayaka burst into tears, wailing, and struggling to get out of Akira's rough hands.

"LEAVE OUR CHILD OUT OF THIS!" Sasuke yelled, reaching up and grabbing Ayaka from him. He put Ayaka gently down on the couch, stroking her head, trying to soothe her out of her crying.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, pushing Maki off and stepping up to her father, "How dare you grab my baby like that! You're never going to get any of our money...UGGGHH!"

Sakura cried out as she was punched in the face by her father, sending her to the floor.

Sasuke became enraged. "You son of a bitch!!" He yelled. "Don't you ever hit Sakura like that again!" He lunged forward with his fist, Akira easily catching it and stopping his punch. "Don't make me do something I'll regret, Sasuke..." He said quietly.

"That's right. We can do whatever we want to Sakura. We are her parents after all." Maki said, kicking Sakura in the stomach, winding her and making her double with pain on the floor. Sakura gasped, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Sasuke flew out with his left foot, kicking Maki in the face, making her hit the wall behind her. "Did you not hear me? I told you not to hit Sakura!"

Akira stood their quietly watching. "You're making me angry, Sasuke..." He said quietly. "You don't wanna make me angry..."

"Get out of our house right now," Sasuke said, "You have no right to be here! I don't care if I make you angry! If you can kick Sakura, I can kick Maki all I want!" Sasuke then flew back with his foot again, hitting Maki in the stomach. But this time, Maki caught his foot, coughing slightly, but still grabbing hold of his foot.

Sasuke struggled, trying to break free. "Just leave our family ALONE!" he yelled, taking a swing at Akira, hitting him in the face. Maki was still holding onto his foot, making Sasuke unable to move.

"Oh you've done it now..." Akira said. He reached forward with his meaty hand and grabbed Sasuke's neck, almost choking him. Sasuke coughed, his hands thrashing at his arm, trying to break free. Sakura tried to push herself up, but was stopped by a black stilleto as Maki put a foot down on her back to stop her. "STOP IT! STOP! OTOU-SAN! I BEG OF YOU, STOP!"

But it was too late. Without warning, Akira had taking out a kunai, and plunged it into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke gasped, but made no sound. Akira let go of his neck, and he collapsed to the floor, coughing and spluttering, his hands wrapping around his stomach.

"NOOO!" Sakura screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Maki took her foot off her back, and she scrambled over to Sasuke's side.

"You went too far, Akira..." Maki said, looking worriedly down. "You went too far! Let's get out of here!"

In a flash, Kisa was by their open door. "Sakura! I've just called the police! They're on their way now!" She said.

"Akira! We have to get out of here now!" Maki yelled. Akira simply nodded and followed Maki, sprinting out the door and down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, "SASUKE! Hang in there!" Sakura knelt down by Sasuke, getting covered in the ever growing pool of blood that was spreading around them, but she wasn't concerned about that. Sasuke coughed, a few drops of blood escaping his mouth. Ayaka was bawling on the couch. Kisa quickly ran over and picked her up.

"Hushh.. It's alright Ayaka...SShhhhh..." She soothed, trying to calm her, hugging Ayaka to her chest. She went over to the phone. "I'll call an ambulance too...Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine!"

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura wept, caressing the side of Sasuke's face. "Don't die! I love you Sasuke! I love you so much..." Sasuke lifted up a feeble hand, interlacing his fingers with Sakura's. He was hyperventilating, and finding it hard to breathe, but the one person he cared about most right now was Sakura.

"S-Sakura..." He stuttered "Gomen nasai..."

"What? Why are you apologizing!?" Sakura said, another stream of tears flowing down her face.

Sasuke coughed violently, more blood splattering out his mouth. "I...Promised I wouldn't ruin...y-your special...day..." He stuttered.

"Sasuke, don't be a baka!" Sakura cried. She leant down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Everything's going to be alright...Trust me.., I won't let you die..."

Sirens were heard in the background. "They're coming Sasuke...You're going to be alright..." Sakura said,

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, Sakura sat nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. She had been told Sasuke would be fine, which was a huge relief, but she was still nervous. How could her father have gone that far? She sighed, bringing her hands up to rub her temples.

"Haruno Sakura?" A voice called. Sakura looked up to see a nurse holding a clipboard. "You may see Sasuke now! He's all healed!"

"Oh thank god!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura ran into the ward, where she saw Sasuke lying in bed, his shirt off, and a giant bandage wrapped around his torso.

Sasuke looked up. "Sakura!" He said, sitting up in bed a little.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, bursting into tears, and throwing her arms around him. "Sasuke, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey, hey, Sakura, there's no need to cry!" Sasuke said. "I'm completely fine! It was a very shallow stab wound infact, and none of my vital organs were hit. The doctor says I can leave tomorrow, but they're going to keep me another night just incase."

Sakura smiled. "Kisa still has Ayaka." she said. "I wanted to take her with me, but the doctors said they had to examine her just to make sure she was Okay, and when they had finished, she was fast asleep, so Kisa took her home to get some rest. It was a very stressful time for her, being how young she still is..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said. "And your parents? Did the police catch them?"

Sakura's face fell. "Unfortunately, no. The police couldn't find them at their home, or anywhere around Konoha. They suspect they've gone into hiding, although they're not sure." Sasuke nodded, looking down at his lap, disappointed that they hadn't been caught.

"Sasuke, the way you tried to protect me infront of them - It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, and I just wanted to thank you..."

Sasuke looked up. "It's nothing! You think I would let anything like that happen to my wife without a fight?"

Sakura giggled. "I still can't believe it...We're finally married!" Sakura said. Looking behind her to make sure the nurse's weren't looking, she carefully climbed up and slipped into the bed next to Sasuke, cuddling up to him, Sasuke's arm around her shoulders.

"Mmmm, This is nice..." Sasuke said, stroking a hand through Sakura's hair, and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed, resting his head on his shoulder.

The two sat cuddled up on the hospital bed together a while longer, holding eachother's hands, their new rings both touching eachother as they interlaced their fingers, enjoying the moment as they lay together.

-- -- -- --

**Phew! That took a long time!**

**I am so sorry for not updating at the weekends like I usually do, but the truth is (Yup, you're gonna think I'm a total dork) I was at an anime convention the entire weekend. So I had basically no time to write anything! It was really fun though, and I actually cosplayed as Sakura in shippuden, so it was really cool! Although the pink hair spray went kinda wrong...Ah well!**

**OOHHHH Well, my dad is making waffles, so I'm gonna go attack them! MWAHAHAHA (ahem, excuse me)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! XD**


	6. First day of school

**Hey everybody!**

**Im really sorry this chapter took a while to come out...**

**So, this next chapter is a little fast-forward, and Ayaka is now 4 years old, almost five, and just starting school! Ayaka can't stay a baby forever, now can she?**

**Well, I hope you enjoy anyhow!**

**-- -- -- --**

Ayaka stood by the front door, her little arms dangling by her side, looking at the floor and a sad/anxious expression spread across her face.

"Darling, don't look so upset!" Sakura soothed, kneeling down by her side, and putting an arm around her. "It's not going to be bad at all!"

Ayaka had done a lot of growing within the past four years. She was now, of course, able to walk and talk, and had creamy skin just like both her parents. She had inherited Sakura's huge jade green eyes, but also inherited Sasuke's jet black hair, which hung in a soft dark waterfall to the middle of her back. She was wearing her school uniform for the first time, a navy blue long sleeved shirt and a grey skirt that came to just above her knees.

Ayaka looked up towards Sasuke, who was standing by her. "Otou-san..." She mumbled. "I don't want to go...Please tell Okaa-san..."

Sasuke knelt down on the other side of her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Ayaka, You'll be fine! You'll make lots of new friends."

"But I already have friends..." She mumbled. "You are my friends..."

"Of course we are." Sakura said, kissing Ayaka on the cheek. "But we'll still be your friends even if you make more! Now let's get going or we'll be late."

Sakura hoisted Ayaka up and carried her in her arms towards the door. A few tears spilled out of Ayaka's eyes.

"Okaa-san..." She cried. "I don't want to go! The teachers will be mean!"

"Ayaka, don't cry!" Sakura said, wiping a few of her tears away with a finger. "Once you finish school today, You'll love it! I guarantee it!"

Ayaka said nothing as Sasuke and Sakura both took her out the door, and down the elevator, where they walked with her to school which was conveniently just 5 blocks away. Ayaka trailed along unwillingly, her eyes fixated on her feet.

Finally, they reached the door of her school. Ayaka turned back to her parents. "Onegai..." She mumbled. "I want to go home..."

Sakura knelt down to her level and gave her a warming hug. "Ayaka, just at least give today a chance. We'll be back here to pick you up at 3 O'clock!"

Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We love you, Ayaka. Ja ne!"

Ayaka watched wistfully as her parents both walked away. She turned around and walked slowly through the open doors into her classroom.

Around her, she saw about 10 other children all her same age, all wearing the same clothes as her. Ayaka, too young to understand about school uniform, became excited.

"Wow!" She thought. "Eveybody's wearing the same thing as me!"

The classroom was a square room, with a few brightly colored tables placed around. In the corner there was a mat and a bookshelf next to it, and over on the other side of the room, a sofa. Over in another corner of the room was a stack of toys, so big it was almost higher than Ayaka herself.

Ayaka smiled childishly. She loved toys, especially soft cuddly ones. She reached her arms forward infront of her and began to walk towards the stack of toys.

Suddenly, something came underneath her foot, sending Ayaka painfully to the floor. She looked back to see it had been someone's ankle who had sent her to the ground. Somebody had purposefully tripped her up.

"I-Itai..." She mumbled as she pressed her hands against the floor and picked herself up, a few tears forming in her eyes. She stood up to see a boy with bright orange hair and brown eyes standing over her and smirking.

"Wh-What was that for?" She mumbled, rubbing her arms where she had fallen. She looked up. The boy was a good 2 inches taller than her.

"Hey squirt, where are you going?" He said, glaring down at her. "This is my side of the classroom, and those toys over there? They belong to me!"

Ayaka looked around her, worried. She wasn't sure if he was lying to her or not. "A-Are you sure?" She mumbled. "Because my Okaa-san said that all the toys are to share..."

"Well your Okaa-san is wrong." He retorted. "Now get off my part of the classroom before I trip you up again!"

"B-But which part is yours? How much of it?" Ayaka's brow furrowed in confusion.

"God you're stupid, aren't you?!" He said. "I hate stupid people like you who..."

"Yori, stop being so mean, and leave her alone!" Ayaka looked to her right and saw a girl around the same size as her with short brown hair cropped into a bob.

"What do you know, brat?" The boy, apparently names Yori growled down at her.

"I know that this part of the classroom doesn't belong to you, and that those toys ARE for everyone to share." She said, scowling up at him. "And if you don't leave us alone, I'm going to tell teacher what you're doing!"

Yori seemed perplexed by this. He scowled down at her. "Just make sure you AND the squirt stay out of my way..." he said bitterly, and flounced off in the other direction.

After he left the girl turned to Ayaka. "Sorry about him. That's my brother, Yori. He shouldn't be calling you stupid, because he's the one who's a year older than us and got held back a year." She smiled. "I'm Yuki by the way. Masame Yuki. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Ayaka.." Ayaka said quietly. "Thanks for sticking up for me before."

"That's alright. I know how my brother can get. He's so annoying..." She said looking back over at Yori, who was now busying himself playing with a fire truck.

"Irasshai, Minna!" The teacher called from the front of the classroom. "My name is Momo, Tanaka Momo, but you can just call me Momo-san. Now, please all gather around on the mat, because today, I'm going to read you a very special story!"

"YAY! STORY!" All the children cried, running over to the mat and sitting themselves down. Yori walked over slower, mumbling about how stupid the story was. Ayaka and Yuki both sat together on the mat, looking up at Momo expectantly for the story.

"Now, today's story is about a beautiful princess..." The teacher began, as all the children listened intently. Ayaka looked to the left of her where Yuki was sitting. Yuki met her gaze and smiled at her warmly.

_Maybe school won't be so bad after all... _Ayaka thought to herself.

* * *

"And, And then, the teacher all gave us crayons so we could color in these coloring books we had, and then, she let us dress up in the different fairy costumes they had there! And all the girls were wearing the same clothes as me!!" Ayaka said excitedly to Sakura as she sat in the bathtub.

Sakura smiled. She had picked Ayaka up from school a while ago, and ever since, she hadn't stopped talking about it. She squeezed a dollop of shampoo into her palm and started shampooing Ayaka's hair.

"See? I told you you would like it after you'd given it a try! And I guess everybody else thought your clothes were so cool, they just had to wear them too!" Sakura said, as she rubbed shampoo into Ayaka's scalp, then taking a jug of bathwater and sloshing it over her head.

Ayaka laughed. "It's funny how we all happened to be wearing the same clothes, on the same day!" She said, still not quite understanding the concept of school unifrom.

There was a pause as Sakura worked conditioner through Ayaka's hair. "Ne, Okaa-san? Where is Otou-san?"

Sakura's smile faded just a little. "Otou-san isn't home yet darling."

"Doujde?" Ayaka persisted. "I want to tell Otou-san about how my day went, and how Yuki stood up for me against that mean old Yori..."

Sakura sighed as she rinsed the conditioner out. "Gomen, Ayaka. Otou-san is very busy in his job. He will be back soon."

Ayaka pouted as she sat there in the bathwater. "Okay, I'll just tell him later then..." She mumbled. Sakura reached into the bath and pulled the plug, and Ayaka stood up.

"Okay, let's get you dry then, shall we?!" Sakura said, wrapping a towel around Ayaka's small body and rubbing her dry. She rubbed Ayaka's tummy through the towel, making Ayaka giggle.

"Okaa-san, that tickles!" Ayaka said, turning from her.

"Oh?" Sakura said, a smile forming on her lips. "Does it tickle when I press here?" She said, tickling her tummy again. Ayaka bent downwards and giggled. "Stop Okaa-san!" She only just managed to say through her laughter, smiling at their little game.

Later that evening, Sasuke still wasn't home. Ayaka's brow furrowed as she got into bed. "Okaa-san...Where is Otou-san? I want to see him..."

Sakura smiled sadly as she pulled the duvet over her. "I'm sure he'll be home soon, sweetie. Don't worry about it any more. You get some sleep now..." She said, placing a kiss on her nose. Ayaka pushed a book towards her from the side of her bed.

"Ne, Okaa-san, read me a story..." She said. Sakura smiled. "Aa..." She replied softly, and took the story book. "Once upon a time, there were four little rabbits. And their names were flopsy, mopsy, cotton tail and peter..." She began. She continued reading until Ayaka feel asleep, her lids finally closing, and her breathing growing heavy.

Sakura turned the light off and kissed Ayaka lightly on the cheek before closing the door a little, and leaving the room.

Sasuke returned from work an hour later. Sakura was busying herself with a pile of dishes when he came through the door.

"Sakura, gomen..." He began as he came through into the kitchen, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I tried to make it home earlier, but they put me on duty watching the gate, and wouldn't let me leave...gomen nasai..."

He noted the stiffness in Sakura's body as she turned to him. "So you didn't tell them you had a child to care for waiting at home?" She said, a little more curtly than she had intended.

Sasuke looked stricken. "Of course I did!" He said. "I've just got promoted, and they told me I would get demoted back down unless I followed through properly..."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, You can't just do that. Do you know how excited Ayaka was to see you? Do you know how excited she was, to tell you about her _first day_ of school? Do you know any of that?"

Sasuke looked downward for a few seconds. "Sakura, I said I was sorry...I'll try arrange something different for next time I'm at work...I don't know what more I can do right now though..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Sakura said flatly, turning back towards the dishes and scrubbing them with a sponge.

"Sakura, I honestly tried to..."

"Just save it Sasuke. It doesn't matter." She said, her eyes focused on her dishes.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, his eyes giving off a hurt expression, although Sakura wasn't looking just then. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He didn't want to argue with her any more.

Instead he just put his bag on the ground quietly, hung up his jacket and walked over to Ayaka's bedroom.

Opening the door just a crack, he peeked in to the dark room. There in the room, he saw Ayaka, her black hair spread over the pillow like a fan, her mouth a little open. He walked over slowly, and knelt beside her. Leaning forward, he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Ayaka opened her eyes. She sat up immediately in bed. "Otou-san!" She said, her voice cracking a little from having just woken up, but still full of excitement.

"Hi there..." Sasuke said quietly, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug, Ayaka squeezing him as hard as her little arms could manage.

"Otou-san, today at school We listened to stories, and drew pictures, and I met a really nice girl called Yuki, and she had a mean brother called Yori, but she stood up for me, and he has the weirdest orange hair and..."

"Ssssshhhhh..." Sasuke soothed. "Ayaka, I am so sorry I wasn't here to listen to your story tonight...Otou-san was very busy at work..." Ayaka nodded understandingly. "And right now, you need to get your sleep, because you have school in the morning." Sasuke said, pulling the duvet back over Ayaka, "But I promise, I'll be here in the morning and you can tell me all about what happened at school, ne?"

Ayaka smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you then..."

Sasuke gave her another kiss before standing up and walking toward the door. "Goodnight..." He whispered.

"I love you, Otou-san..." Ayaka said back.

"And I love you too Ayaka..." He whispered back, "I'll see you in the morning."

He left her door slightly ajar and walked back through the hallway into his bedroom, where he found Sakura standing in her nightgown looking at him. He stopped, thinking she was still angry at him. Instead, she came forward and pulled him into a warming hug, resting her head against his chest.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry how I acted..." She said, "I didn't mean to be nasty...I was just a little worried about you, that's all..."

Sasuke lifted her chin up and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "It's okay.." he said. "I'm sorry I came back late, I'll definitely try negotiate something with them tomorrow."

Sakura smiled. She stood up on her toes to reach and kissed him on the nose. "Hey, You're hungry right?"

Sasuke nodded. "A little." he said.

"Why don't we order in, and eat while watching a movie. We haven't had a night like that in forever."

Sasuke smiled. "I'd like that." Sakura then took his hand and led him into the living room, while Ayaka slept soundly on in her bedroom.

-- -- -- --

**I'm really sorry again that this chapter took so long to come out...I'm really trying hard to get the chapters done ontop of all my homework, and my extra german lessons, but it's really hard! I barely have any time to myself anymore! arfff**

**Anyway, did anyone ever read "the tales of peter rabbit" as a child? (the story that Sakura read to Ayaka.)? It was one of my favorite stories when I was little so i decided to put it in hehe. Oh, and I also didn't know what school unifrom was when I was little and thought that everyone was just wearing the same thing as me, which is why I put that in here too haha.**

**Thankyou to everybody out there who is reading, reviewing, and adding me to story alerts or favorites! You all rock! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please?!**


	7. Food Fight!

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long again. I know you all hate me... Don't be afraid to say it... (sigh)**

**Well in this chapter, Ayaka has grown up a little more, and is now 8 years old!**

**Enjoy!**

**-- -- -- --**

Ayaka quickly ran a brush through her thick black hair, watching herself in the mirror as she did so. Ayaka had changed somewhat throughout time. The last couple of years had added a few inches of length to her hair, and her features on her face were more defined. She now wore a different school uniform for kids in higher grades: A white short sleeved shirt and checkered skirt, with navy blue knee high socks. However much she had changed, Sakura's jade green eyes and Sasuke's ebony black hair still made her an uncanny look-alike of her parents.

She glanced once again at the clock that was on her nightstand just a few feet away. 8.03 a.m. Class started 3 minutes ago.

Startled by what the clock had told her, she slung her back over her shoulder, and ran out into the hallway and through into the kitchen. Sasuke had a day off today, and he was in the kitchen making coffee. "Ohio, Ayaka!" Sasuke said, as he saw his daughter run frantically into the kitchen and grab a muffin off the table.

"Ohhmmppffhh, Ommpfhhh-samm" Ayaka said after biting a chunk of her breakfast, grabbing a couple of textbooks and shoving them last minute into her schoolbag.

Sasuke laughed "I'm sorry, but I don't speak muffin..."

Ayaka gulped. "I said Ohio, Otou-san!" She said "I have to go, I'm so late, but I'll see you after school and I'll be back before dark!" She said, shoving the muffin into Sasuke's hand. "Ja!" She said, before shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke looked at the muffin in his hand and laughed. Ayaka had become such a sweet, gentle girl over the years, but at the same time she became extremely hyperactive at times.

"Sakura? I made you some coffee!" He yelled out to the bedroom. Hearing no reply, he picked up Sakura's mug of coffee, and carried it towards his bedroom. Sakura wasn't in the bedroom where she had previously been that morning. "Sakura?" Sasuke called out, placing the mug on the nightstand.

"I'm in here..." A small voice answered from the door of the adjoining bathroom.

Sasuke walked over and turned the door handle. Sakura was sitting on the floor up against the wall, her knees brought up to her chest, her head buried between her knees. She lifted her head up to face him as he opened the door, and Sasuke saw that she had tears running down her face.

Sakura's eyes widened a little. "S-Sakura, what's wrong?" He said, shocked at her state.

Sakura picked up a small object lying next to her and showed it to Sasuke. "I'm pregnant..." She said slowly, forcing a weak smile up at Sasuke through her tears and holding up a small pregnancy test in her hands.

Sasuke gasped. He looked down at the screen and saw a little pink plus sign. "Oh, Sakura..." He said, holding out a hand to help her up, which Sakura took. "That's fantastic! I'm so happy, that's such great news!" Sakura gave a small sob into Sasuke shirt. "Why are you crying, darling?" Sasuke said, rubbing her back affectionately. "What's wrong?!"

"I-I just thought you might be angry...We barely have enough money to pay for Ayaka's schooling and clothes let alone bills, and another baby is only going to cost more...I thought you might think it was a bad thing..." She said, holding him close.

Sasuke leaned his head back so he could look her in the eye. "Sakura" He said, looking deep in her eyes. "I would never be angry about a thing like this. This is great news! I'm so happy for you!" He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly returned the kiss, pulling Sasuke in even closer, before they pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure!" She said, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Oh my god, we're going to have another baby!" She exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"I know!" Sasuke said, grinning. "This is so exciting!"

Sakura leaned forward to kiss Sasuke again, caressing the side of his face as she did so. She was caught off guard when she was lifted clean off the floor by Sasuke and thrown onto the couch by the wall. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him as he climbed ontop and pressed his lips against hers once more.

Ayaka ran in through the school gates, her bag hitting her hip like a whip making her run faster.

She burst in through the doors to her classroom, where she found everybody already in their assigned seats, and scribbling in their workbooks. Everybody looked up as she came in panting, her cheeks flushed from running.

"Gomen...I overslept..." Ayaka panted, looking apologetically at Momo, the teacher.

Suddenly, everybody in her class burst into fits of laughter, still staring over at Ayaka.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Ayaka demanded, frowning.

Yuki came over next to her, putting an arm around her and guiding her towards her desk. "Your shoes..." She whispered, gesturing down towards her feet.

Ayaka looked downward and sighed.

_Ugghh, Perfect. Just perfect._

Ayaka was still wearing her pink bunny slippers from that morning when she was in too much of a rush to notice what she was putting on. She sat down, feeling her face heat up.

"Alright class, shows over..." Momo said, "Continue on with your work! Ayaka, I'm marking you late. If you get two more lates, you get detention."

"Hai..." Ayaka said, studying the page infront of her.

Ayaka was relieved when it was lunchtime. Having had only one bite of muffin for breakfast, she had become very hungry. Yuki and Ayaka made their way over to the cafeteria, where they piled their trays with food, and sat down together.

"So, why are you wearing slippers?" Yuki asked, a small giggle escaping from her.

"I was in such a rush this morning, I didn't have time to watch what i was doing properly.." Ayaka said, laughing a little. "Uggh, and Yori is never going to let me hear the end of it...You should have heard him as I left the classroom! He poked me in the back and said " 'Nice job, slipper girl!' "

Yuki waved a hand. "Don't listen to him, he's just being stupid as usual." She swallowed down a gulp of soup. "Which by the way, I was going to ask about..."

Ayaka frowned. "About what?"

"Well, Yori seems to be talking to you a lot lately. I was just wondering if he was getting any friendlier is all."

Ayaka scoffed. "P-lease! He's constantly being a jerk to me!"

"Well what about yesterday? I was sure I saw him smile and nudge your head a bit." Yuki said, raising an eyebrow, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"I said his hair was stupid again, and he was paying me back for it! He did it to hurt me!" Ayaka said.

Yuki turned her head back to her food again. She was still smiling that mischeivous smile. "Okay! Whatever you say, Ayaka!" She said, picking up a piece of chicken and popping it in her mouth.

Ayaka laughed. "Okay, whatever you're thinking, you need to stop thinking it right now!" She said. She looked down at her food. "Hey, do you want my salmon?"

Yuki shook her head.

"Okay, I'll just throw it away then." Ayaka said. Picking up the paper plate of salmon, she aimed toward the trash can which was just a few feet away, and threw it.

She couldn't stop what happened next.

Yori just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and happened to walk through the link of fire of the salmon to the trash. It hit him full on in the side of his face, then falling onto his shoulder and finally to the floor, a brown trail of teriyaki sauce running down his cheek.

Ayaka gasped. "G-GOMEAN NASAI! I was aiming for the Trash!" She said, standing up to face him.

Yori looked at her in a sideways scowl. "Well, you know what they say..." He said slowly, picking up a piece of sushi. "Don't get mad, GET EVEN!"

With that, he had hurled the sushi in Ayaka's direction. Ayaka's eyes grew wide, and she ducked, the sushi hitting a boy behind her.

"Hey, that was no ACCIDENT!" He yelled, throwing back a couple of noodles which hit another kid in the face.

"HEY!" Someone yelled, "STOP!" And threw back another piece of food.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Somebody screamed and in a matter of seconds, the whole cafeteria was standing up and throwing food across the room. Ayaka at first tried to get everyone to stop, but then realized it was futile and joined in the fun with everybody. She picked up a cup of jello and hurled it back at Yori, who at the same time had thrown a cup of miso soup over her, soaking her almost completely.

Suddenly, the principal burst through the doors, blowing a whistle. Everybody stopped in their tracks. and looked towards him. "EVERYBODY, PUT THE FOOD DOWN!" He yelled. A number of splats were heard as food was dropped back onto plates and trays.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

"SHE started it!" Yori said pointing to Ayaka, at exactly the same time Ayaka had shouted "HE started it!" and pointed to Yori.

"BOTH OF YOU!" He boomed, his face red with anger. "FOLLOW ME NOW!"

Ayaka and Yori both shot eachother glares, and looked down at the ground while following the principle into his office. They both looked a state. Yori had teriyaki sauce all over his cheek, and streaks of yellow and brown on his shirt. Ayaka was completely dreched in miso soup, her black hair wet and hanging in strands around her face. Different assorted colors and shapes of stains covered both their clothes.

After a long discussion on whose fault it was, and who started it, Ayaka and Yori both walked back to the cafeteria carrying mops, brooms, sponges and disinfectant. Needless to say, they had to clean the whole room up.

"I can't believe you got us in to all this trouble..." Yori muttered under his breath.

"Me?" Ayaka sho back "It was an accident! I was aiming for the trash! Unlike YOU, who hit someone on purpose!"

"If you had just let it hit you and not ducked then this whole thing wouldn't have started!" He said.

By this time they had reached the cafeteria. Ayaka scoffed. "Well, whatever. The point is we have to get this clean somehow, so we'd better get started..."

Ayaka bent down on her hands and knees to scrub at a spot on the floor, while Yori picked up different scraps of food and placed them in a trash bag.

"Ugghh, this is so gross..." Ayaka said, "There's gum all over the floor..."

Yori walked over to a particular piece. "I think that gum was mine..." He said inspecting it.

"EEWW! Gross!" Ayaka said. "There's no way I'm touching that and getting your cooties! You pick it up!"

"Why should I?!" Yori demanded.

"Because it's yours!"

"Fine, I'll get it in a minute..." He said, but still payed no interest in it, and walked around picking stuff up casually, every now and then eating a piece of food that looked halfway decent.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting..." Ayaka said, watching him. "You're actually eating the food..."

"What? It's a waste if we throw it _all_ away." He said. Yori was now sitting down picking at a bit of chicken.

"Yori, you're not doing anything!" Ayaka said, stopping scrubbing to look at him. "This is BOTH of our jobs, you have to help!"

"I am! I'm getting rid of scrap food!" He said

"Youre just sitting eating, while I am on my hands and knees and scrubbing the floor! You need to help!"

"And what if I don't? I never actually said I would do this!"

"Then I'll tell the principal, you big jerk!" Ayaka said, lifting one knee up to try and stand up. She slipped on something brown and slippery on the floor. She attempted to get up again, this time managing to stand up but falling backwards and wacking her head on one of the tables, crying out in pain as she did so.

"HAHAHA! Go tell the principal then! If you _can_ that is!" Yori said, smirking.

There was no reply from Ayaka, who simply sat rubbing her head. That one hit she had taken to her head had hurt. A lot. Without meaning them to, tears sprung to her eyes from the pain. She sniffed a little, scrubbing furiously at her eyes with a grubby sleeve.

Yori heard the sniff. He walked over. "A-Are you crying?" He said, looking still annoyed, but more concerned this time, his voice a little softer.

Ayaka glared up at him. "I'm FINE!" She growled. "Just frikking help me clean up is all, OKAY?!"

Yori was surprised by her hostility. "Tch, Crybaby.." He said, but despite his words he continued to help clean up.

Ayaka didn't notice his glances over to her, seeing if she was alright every now and then.

Ayaka came through the door of her house, weary from all the cleaning, still covered in food stains from lunch that day. Sasuke looked up from his newspaper.

"Don't ask..." Ayaka said, seeing him open his mouth to say something. "Let's just say a little food fight happened at school today..." She sighed and flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well," Sakura said, walking into the room. "We have some news that might cheer you up, Ayaka!" She came next to Sasuke and put her arm around his shoulders.

Ayaka took her head out of her hands. She frowned. "What is it?" She asked, looking confused.

"Well, I'll come right out and say it! I'm pregnant!" Sakura said, beaming.

Ayaka's face lit up. "Really?!" Sakura nodded. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you Okaa-san!" She ran forward and hugged her mother. "I'm going to have a brother, or a sister! I'm so excited!!" She said.

Sasuke laughed. "We hoped you would be happy about it!" He said, smiling.

"Happy? This is great! I've always wanted a sister or a brother, nearly everyone else has one in my class, and babies are so cute too!"

Sakura smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We're glad you're so happy!" She said. "Now why don't you go take a shower and change your clothes? I'm not exactly sure I want to know exactly how you ended up looking like you were dragged through a sewer, but it doesn't exaclty smell very pleasant..."

"Hai.." Ayaka mumbled, and walked over towards the bathroom.

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Sakura lay down on the bed in the gynocologists office, a slimy liquid being smeared over her stomach, as the doctor put the sensor on. Sasuke sat next to her, holding her hand.

He flicked the screen on. "And here, is your child, Sakura-san!" He said, an image of the baby flickering into life and showing up on the screeen.

Sakura gasped. "Wow, the baby's gotten so big already!"

Sasuke squeezed her hand. "I can't believe we're having another baby!"

Sakura smiled. "So, everything looks healthy? What month do you expect I'll be due in, doctor?" She asked.

But the doctor was only half listening. He moved the sensor around her stomach to different directions. He flicked the screen on brighter, then dimmer again. He moved the sensor some more.

"Uh-Oh..." Was all he said. "Wait here one second please..." He said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Nande?!" Sakura said, a frown quickly spread over her face. "What's Uh-Oh?! Hey! I'm talking to you! Well, You've just Uh-Oh'd yourself into no tip, mister!"

She looked worriedly over to Sasuke. "What's wrong? The baby's still alive right?"

"Of course! Everything will be fine, Sakura, don't worry!" Sasuke said, giving the top of her hand a light kiss. But he didn't look so sure.

A few minutes later, two doctors walked in, one of them carrying a clipboard.

"Sakura-san? We're so sorry but we're afraid you've had a miscarriage..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh-What did you say?" She breathed.

"I'm afraid you've had a miscarriage..." He repeated. "We're not entirely sure why, but we think it's because of a small infection. This in turn caused the fetus not to latch on to the uterus lining properly, and hindered..."

But sakura didn't hear anymore. His words became drowned out. A few tears began to roll down her face. She could feel Sasuke trying to comfort her, putting and arm around her, holding her close, kissing the top of her head. She saw his lips moving but heard nothing. She wasn't reacting to anything else around her just at that moment. She lay there propped up against the pillows staring ahead as if right through the wall at something far away. She could only think one thing.

_My baby's dead...I don't know how or why, but my baby's dead..._

_-- -- -- --_

**Aww, sad, I know. I'm sorry to leave this chapter on a bad note...The next chapter will be a lot more cheerful! I promise! **

**Eeehhhhh, I'm feeling kind of drained of energy today. My chemistry and physics teacher is officially out to get me. Because I'm doing chemistry and physics honors, (yeah, I'm kind of a science nerd..), she gives us a lot more tests. So recently, we had a combined test which I actually studied non stop for, for hours, and I got an 85, which is atleast okay, right?. And she comes up to me, and is like "Oh, I don't think you're right for an honors class, I think you should be pushed down where you can keep up!" And she's always ignoring me, and she never calls on me when i raise my hand in class! Aaaarrfff she made me so mad, It took every ounce of strength in my body not to knock that stupid wig everyone knows she wears off her head, and smack her round the head with it! **

**Sorry for that mini rant...And I'm also really sorry this took so long to come out! I really am sorry, It's just so hard with how much more schoolwork I have this year. Does anyone else feel so overloaded with work they have no time to themselves anymore? I do! I have so much, the only time I can watch anime or read is on the weekends. It sucks!**

**Thankyou all so much for reading and being so patient! Please Review!**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey everybody,**

**Okay, so I'm SOOOO sorry to be telling you all this, but I'm stopping this story for a while, so it will currently be on hiatus. Whether or not I will continue it, I'm not sure yet! I'm really sorry about this! **

**As somebody who gets extremely annoyed herself when she reads stories and authors just end the story without a proper ending, I know how annoying it must be to those of you who enjoyed this story! I told myself I would try my absolute hardest not to do this, but I'm afraid sometimes I can't always stick to my word!**

**To me though, this was not one of my better stories, and right now, I barely have any time to write much ontop of schoolwork and my personal project for school! My grades are slipping a little as it is, and my parents are getting mad at me because of it, so I have to raise my average before the trimester ends or I'm not getting the digital camera that I wanted sooo badly for my birthday D: **

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about this again, I hope you all can forgive me! I almost hate myself for this too, a little part of me is saying "Dude, what are you doing?! You still have more to tell!" But the spark just isn't there anymore. Gomen nasai!!**

**Okay, so really sorry again, especially to all of you who enjoyed this and reviewed. It's just, when I lose the spark, I find it very hard to keep on going!**

**Thankyou to all of you. You've been the most awesome readers an unworthy author like me could ever ask for! :)**

**-Katherine**


End file.
